Nossas Falhas
by LarryChan
Summary: . Eles falharam. Ela queria esquecer. Ela tinha que esquecer. Ele apenas queria terminar o relatório. Mas ela não pensava duas vezes. E o relatório, iria ficar para amanhã. Só sake iria ajudar. Pelo menos, por enquanto.NejiTenten
1. Esquecer

Nossas Falhas.

. Eles falharam. Ela queria esquecer. Ela tinha que esquecer. Ele apenas queria terminar o relatório. Mas ela não pensava duas vezes. E o relatório, iria ficar para amanhã. Só sake iria ajudar. Pelo menos, por enquanto. NejiTeten.

LEGENDA.

Fala – "Autora mongol"

Narração – Personagens deterioram imagem da autora em auto e bom son.

Pensamento – _Não em auto e bom som agora. Autora mongol._

**Esquecer.__________________________________________________________________**

Era noite em Konoha.

Noite de sexta feira. O ex-time de Maito Gai voltava de missão. O clima transbordava tensão.

"Esse stress não vai ajudar em nada."

"Sinceramente, Hyuuga, você, senhor perfeição, deveria se importar um pouco mais com esse fracasso, não?" Era incrível como ele não havia demonstrado nenhuma mínima irritação.

"hum"

"Hum??? É só isso o que você tem a dizer?"

"..."

"Ah Neji, por favor... deixa de lado pelo menos uma vez essa capa livre de imperfeição e seja um pouquinho humano. Acabamos de deixar aqueles putos de 'ninjas' fugirem e o Lee está ferido... Ele está no hospital Neji!!! Por nossa culpa!!Estado grave... – As lágrimas caiam pelo rosto – Dá pra demonstrar o mínimo de abatimento?? Dá pra demonstrar qualquer bosta possível??"

"..."

"NEJI!!" A histeria a consumia. Era inconcebível, até mesmo para ela, que há muito já estava acostumada com a postura de gelo do shinobi.

"O que você quer escutar? – Ele finalmente havia se pronunciado – Talvez um 'Droga, nós somos uns fracos que mal conseguimos completar uma missão com sucesso? ' Ou prefere, 'Merda, nem sei como conseguimos ser jounins, somos uns inúteis idiotas' Então Tenten! Pode escolher."

Seu tom era firme. Seu olhar era frio.

Havia dito mais do que o normal, e ainda assim sua expressão continuava a mesma. A expressão de inatingível, intocável, de quem não se importa.

Silêncio. A kunoichi não acreditava no que escutara. Neji nunca cedera às suas implicâncias. E logo agora, ele se deixara levar.

Ele havia sido sincero. Ninguém além de Tenten seria capaz de enxergar a verdade transpassada por suas palavras irônicas e pela expressão impassível.

"Gome ne... É que, não fomos capazes nem de manter o Lee a salvo... o Lee." Chorava. O coração pesava ao lembrar o shinobi, a cena lhe trazia arrepios.

"Eu sei Tenten, eu sei."

O silêncio imperava novamente. Ambos não aceitavam a idéia de terem ido mal em uma missão tão idiota. Era tudo simples demais. Seguir um grupo de indivíduos altamente duvidosos. Mas nem ao menos eram tidos como ninjas treinados. Pelas informações que tinham, eram amadores. Amadores não teriam feito o que fizeram. Mas, eles eram amadores. Amadores o derrotaram. Algo estava errado. Tinha que estar errado. A elite ninja de Konoha não poderia ser derrotada assim, de maneira tão estúpida.

Tenten subitamente parou. Neji ainda continuou caminhando sem perceber sua companheira estática logo atrás. Estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos e sendo perseguido por seus próprios demônios interiores.

"Neji..." disse quase em um suspiro.

Ele parou também. Havia escutado a kunoichi. Notava agora a distancia que os separavam.

"Vamos Tenten, eu te deixo em casa depois se for o caso."

"Não Neji, eu não vou pra casa."

Um Hyuuga confuso.

"Como assim? Temos que fazer o relatório da missão Tenten, e no meio da rua não é de fato o melhor lugar." _Ela enlouqueceu de vez. Não seja fraca logo agora Tente, já fomos inúteis o suficiente ._Era o que pensava Neji.

"Amanhã a gente faz essa droga de relatório, mas agora eu vou tentar esquecer toda essa merda de missão."_Não dá pra ficar assim seu baka, eu não sou de ferro como você, sou de carne e osso, e lágrimas. Se não fizer algo essa coisa entalada aqui dentro me matará. _Ela era toda ressentimentos por dentro. Toda dor e decepção consigo mesma.

"Tenten" ele havia se virado para ela "para de idiotices, aceite o fato e vamos logo. Não temos a noite toda." _Mais gentil, mais gentil. _"Mova-se logo, está começando a esfriar." _Baka. _Era Neji, por mais que quisesse ser outra pessoa e consolar a morena, não dava, ele era Neji. E Neji não sabia consolar ninguém.

"Vai você para casa, aceite você os fato, e amanha fazemos o relatório... Eu vou ser a fraca que sei que sou, e vou esquecer pelo menos por enquanto tudo..." _Pelo menos por essa noite. _

"Então por favor, assim que descobrir a tal formula do esquecimento me manda que produzirei em grande escala e ficarei rico com todos os idiotas do mundo que tanto a desejam." _E aproveito e estoco pra você. _Não era seu objetivo ser grosseiro, mas ele também não estava em seus melhores dias.

"Não precisa Neji, já fabricam a tal fórmula há muito tempo, ache outra forma de ficar rico a custa de nós, idiotas..." _Alcool, sake, é isso que preciso._

Estava farta de discutir com Neji, já havia um turbilhão em sua cabeça, e a voz irritada dele só o aumentava.

"Ja Neji." Virou a esquina. Na verdade não fazia a mínima idéia para onde estava indo. Só sabia que em casa não conseguiria dormir, e precisava beber. Só um forte sake seria util. A imagem do amigo sendo massacrado pelos ninjas inimigos e ela sem poder fazer nada rondava sua mente de segundo a segundo. Ela precisava de algo para sair do ar.

Foi caminhando pelas ruas extremamente desnorteada. Nunca fora de beber. E não conhecia os bares ou tabernas da cidade.

_Calma... Tsunade já falou algo uma vez sobre uma taberna com sake bom e barato... mas, qual era o nome mesmo??_

Era certeza que Tsunade sama não era a melhor pessoa para dar um conselho... mas, certa vez disse que para esquecer dores e problemas não resolvidos nada melhor que um bom sake barato, que ela fez questão de enfatizar, BARATO. _Não custa nada tentar, piorar é impossível. _

_Taberna_ _da... da... Hime san!_

A dificuldade da leitura se dava pela placa torta e desgastada_. _

_É esse o lugar que Tsunade sama disse, tenho certeza_.

Nem havia como não ter certeza que era, logo na entrada podia-se ver o rombo com marca de soco, que com nenhuma sombra de duvidas, fora causado pela Hokage. A mais forte, a mais poderosa, a mais "farta" e a mais bêbada mulher da cidade.

Ao entrar no local atraiu os olhares da maioria dos bêbados e quase bêbados da taberna. Era uma mulher bonita. Mesmo estando vestida com a roupa ninja, era bela. Curvas bem delineadas, rosto delicado e ainda assim selvagem, e um corpo moldado por fortes treinamentos.

"Yoshiiii Tenten-chann!!! Deixe o fogo da juventudee te animar!!" Provavelmente é isso que o besta do Lee diria se a visse nesse estado deplorável, neste lugar não menos terrível e com essa expressão de perdida.

_Fogo da juventude uma bosta, se não fosse essa droga você não estaria na UTI seu idiota. Eu quero é o fogo do álcool, e agora._

"Um sake, por favor." Disse ao sentar no balcão em frente às bebidas. Soou mais educada do que queria, sua vontade era bater no garçom a frente que não tirava os olhos de seu decote enquanto a servia (decote feito por laminas na batalha, e não, ela não havia nem ao menos tomado banho, nem trocado de roupa).

"A princesa não gostaria de algo a mais?" Era difícil de acreditar como fora tão rápido. O garçom mal a havia servido e já estava lhe jogando cantadas. A kunoichi esperava pelo menos começar a ficar bêbada para que os homens começassem a se aproveitar. Não que deixaria que se aproveitassem, mas essa seria a hora que eles deveriam começar, e não agora, enquanto ela ainda estava sóbria.

"Só o sakê já está de bom tamanho." _Sake e sua cabeça em um prato._

A noite ia ser longa. Não faltavam bebidas no bar. Não faltava vontade de Tenten para terminá-las.

_Droga de vida ninja. _

Se não fosse ninja talvez nunca fosse impelida a ver um amigo sendo... sendo... sendo tratado daquela forma.

Podia muito bem ter seguido boa parte da família, boa parte das mulheres da família. Ter se casado com algum vizinho bonitinho, ter tido filhos, e estar agora colocando o filho mais novo e mais rebelde para dormir e finalmente ter seu tempo com seu marido, que a espera ansiosamente no quarto para abraçá-la e saber como foi seu dia.

_Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não seria tão feliz assim._

Mas também não era completamente feliz dessa forma. Faltava algo para completar,para que ela tenha o pacote inteiro. A vida de kunoichi fora feita pra ela. Treinos pesados, desafios, adrenalina sempre em alta, suspense, aventura, viagens. Mas... ela gostaria de por o rebelde pra dormir e deitar-se no braço de alguém e contar ou apenas escutar sobre com foi o dia. Mas não havia esse alguém. Não para Tenten.

"Mais um!!" Disse após terminar o segundo.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOO

"Tenten sua imbecil"

Já fazia uma hora que ele andava por konoha atrás da kunoichi.

_Devia tê-la seguido assim que virou a merda da esquina. _

Não o fez naquela hora porque imaginava que a companheira apenas precisasse de um tempo para si mesma, para recolocar a cabeça no lugar e fazer o que seria o certo, o mais racional. Mas Tenten não é racional.

_Ela nunca pensa duas vezes, mulher estúpida. _

E o shinobi sabia que não seria agora, em meio a essa turbulência de fatos ruins, por assim dizer, que ela seria, o mínimo possível, racional.

Usar o Byakuugan não serviria para nada. Ele estava exausto. E mal conseguiria se concentrar, a viagem de volta fora longa. E o peso que carregava, esse peso chamado consciência, pelo que parecia, só contribuía para que ele se sentisse mais e mais acabado, cansado.

_Mas o quê aquela desmiolada acha que vai fazê-la esquecer...?_

De repente uma luz na mente do shinobi. Ele sabia, ele sempre soube que a influencia de Tsunade sobre as kunoichis não eram nada positivas. A mulher não tinha o menor nível de juízo e discernimento, sinceramente, não sabia como era uma dos lendários. Era forte, deveria admitir. Sabia mandar. Tinha poder de persuasão. Mas não tinha moral alguma. Como alguém sem moral governaria Konoha?

Não que ele estivesse descontente com o governo dela. Apenas não entendia COMO dava certo.

E principalmente, não compreendia como Tenten era admiradora daquela loira de decotes grandes e fígados poderosos.

Enfim, nada disso importava. Já sabia agora, pelo menos, o que Tente pretendia. Beber ate esquecer seus problemas.

_Se ela quer isso então não é da minha conta. Amanhã fazemos o relatório, ela com dor de cabeça devido a alguma ressaca ou não._

Mas não funcionava. Quanto mais tentava se convencer que não era da sua conta mais caminhava atrás dos bares e tabernas da cidade atrás de Tenten. Ela era inexperiente com bebidas. Ele ainda lembrava da ultima vez que a viu beber, ela quase dançou em cima da mesa, deu em cima do Chouji e quase bateu no kakashi, um dos seus lideres na ANBU. Ela não era ela mesma quando bebia. Ou não era o que era quando sóbria. Era alguém que permanecia escondida, ou mesmo não. Mas não era a Tenten normal. Definitivamente.

_Se ela está seguindo o conselho da Hokage provavelmente deve querer ir a algum lugar que ela tenha indicado. _

Bastava então perguntar aos que passavam pela rua qual era o lugar que Tsunada-sama mais freqüentava. E então ir diretamente para lá. Resgatar Tenten, mostrá-la que ela pode ser forte sem bebida alcoólica nenhuma e fazer o bendito relatório.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOoo

Ainda não bebera muito, estava enrolando no seu terceiro sake...

Garçom – Uma moça tão bonita não deveria beber sozinha em um lugar como esse...

Tente – Suponho que moças tão bonitas também não deveriam andar portando coisas como essas – e mostrou parte de seu estoque de armas...

Garçom – É... supostamente não deviam... sabe como é... mãos tão delicadas podem se machucar facilmente com uma dessas kunais...

Tenten – Sim, sim, é verdade, mas mãos tão delicadas podem também facilmente machucar outros com essas kunais...

_Devo ter bebido muito pouco mesmo ainda... _Continuava mal humorada, com certeza precisava de mais doses de sake... muito mais.

Garçom – Sabe, se você quiser alguém para te defender e se poupar do trabalho de usar tantas armas, é só me chamar, gracinha, eu estou a sua disposição – e foi chegando perto de Tenten, como se o balcão existente entre eles não fosse algum impedimento.

??? – Com certeza ela não vai precisar da sua ajuda... Gracinha.

Disse olhando ferozmente para garçom e puxando a Morena.

Tenten – Neji??

Ele não a escutou. A penas a segurou pelo cotovelo, a tirou do banco e a arrastava para a saída.

Tenten – Neji, me solta.

Nada. Ainda sendo arrastada.

Tenten – Hyuuga Neji! Me solta agora!

Ficou os pés no portal. Não iria sair de lá. Não mesmo. Muito menos arrastada daquela forma por aquele insensível chamado Neji.

Neji se virou. Fitou-a. Ainda a segurando pelo cotovelo.

Neji – Tenten, não seja absurda. Vou te deixar em casa e com uma boa noite de sono você fica melhor.- _Isso. Seja delicado. Delicado.- _Aqui não é o melhor lugar para você Tenten.

Tenten – Não Neji. Eu não vou sair daqui.

E com um rápido movimento soltou-se do shinobi.

Tenten – Já conversamos Neji, eu preciso de algo bem mais forte do que uma mera noite de sono para apagar essas drogas de lembranças. Desculpa, mas é assim que é.

Neji – Tenten, seja razoável, por favor. _– Mulher estúpida, mulher estúpida, dá me escutar ao menos uma vez? – _Olha a sua volta. É com essas pessoas aí que você quer esquecer alguma coisa?

Tenten – Se é com essas pessoas eu não sei, mas é com aquilo que nem naquele balcão. E se me dá licença, eu vou voltar para o meu lugar.

Virou suas costas para o Hyuugar e sentou-se novamente. _Nâo senhor eusouperfeitodemaisparabeber, eu não vou para casa dormir. Eu vou ficar aqui. Você se quiser durma. _

Garçom – Então princesa, se ele te perturbar de novo é só me chamar. Prometo que não cobro muito em troca. Disse piscando para a kunoichi.

Neji – Se eu fosse você apenas me daria uma dose de saque e sumiria da nossa frente. Disse Neji com aquele tom que faz qualquer um, exceto Tente, tremer nas bases. Sentou-se ao lado da morena.

Tente – Ah qual é Neji? Eu não preciso de babá. Disse quando o garçom terminou de servir e logo em seguida saiu medroso.

Neji – E eu nunca disse que seria uma.

Tenten – Então por mil diabos, por que você afastou o garçom? Não passou pela sua mente que eu poderia estar interessada na proteção dele? _É, seu babaca, ele até que era bem ão. Mas, gato._

Neji – Sinto lhe informar. Mas você já tem quem te proteja. Então cala a boca e bebe essa droga logo. _O que será que deu nessa idiota? Ela está mesmo interessada naquele projeto de homem protetor? É o trauma Neji, é o trauma._

Mas ela não queria discutir com Neji. Não era algo que eles faziam muito. Discutir. De fato, ela o admirava. Era ela quem treinava com ele todos os dias, fins de semana e feriado. Não havia motivos que a fizesse querer discutir com ele. Ela o entendia. Não sabia como, mas o entendia. Ele... bom, ele a conhecia. Melhor do que qualquer um a conhecia. Apenas brigavam em situação como essa. Em que ela estava histérica. Quando ela admitia sua imperfeição total e, bom, resolvia fazer a primeira coisa que vinha em sua cabeça. E era nessas horas que o sempre sério e passivo Neji perdia a calma. Essa inconstância da dona dos orbes cor de chocolate o irritava profundamente. E sempre que essas situações vinham à tona, eles discutiam, muito.

Neji – Você não estava de fato interessada naquele não portador de cérebro né Tenten?

Disse após um longo silencio e muitas, muitas e muitas, doses de sake.

Tenten – Primeiro: você nunca conversou com ele para saber se portava ou não cérebro, senhor não portador de imperfeição.

Neji – Pelo que eu saiba, você também nunca conversou com ele para saber se ele tem.

_Senhor não portador de imperfeição? Ela está bêbada, só pode._

Tenten – Nem vou entrar no mérito de que você não sabe com quem eu converso ou não. Mas enfim, às vezes simplesmente não importa se a pessoa tem cérebro ou não. De fato tem vezes que é melhor que não tenha. Não complica as coisas.

_Neji babaca. Vai embora. Veio para cá só pra me lembrar do quanto eu não sei escolher caras?_

Neji – Primeiro – disse imitando Tenten, já estava um pouco bêbado – sim, eu conheço todos que você conhece. Segundo: Hum... então é só sobre isso que importa, né? Sexo casual. Com alguém que não pense mas faça direito.

_O que essa mulher tem na cabeça pelo amor de Kami sama? Ela ia mesmo dormir com aquele garçom?_

Tenten – Não você não conhece todos que eu conheço Neji. E se pra mim o que importa é sexo casual ou não simplesmente não é da sua conta.

Neji – Sinto discordar. Mas você é minha companheira de time. E devo me preocupar com sua saúde. Nunca ouviu de doenças sexualmente transmitidas? É em ocasiões como essa que você pega.

Tenten – Tá Neji, cala essa boca, eu não preciso de aulas suas sobre doenças. Eu vim para cá para esquecer problemas e tentar me alegrar um pouco, e sinceramente, você não está ajudando.

Disse pedindo a... bom, já não sabia mais em qual dose estava. Mas sabia que já havia passado das doses que não permitiria ficar bêbada.

Neji – Hum.

Tenten – E se algum outro cara se aproximar, faça o favor de não se intrometer. A doença sexualmente transmitida será transmitida par mim, e você não precisa se preocupar. Tem um hospital aqui para isso.

Neji – Hum.

Disse. Não estava com suas melhores feições. E tinha certeza que homem algum se aproximaria de Tenten com ele ali do lado. Tinha noção de como sua aura emanava o alerta: Perigo. Ninguém seria louco o suficiente. E se fosse, bom... nessa missão ele não iria falhar.

A noite ia ser longa. Ambos já parcialmente tomados pelo álcool. A taberna cheia. A noite apenas iniciada. Iria ser longo. Muito longo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Nota da Autora.

Thx for reading. O próximo cap jájá fica pronto. Qualquer sugestão será aceita. Até mesmo o que vocês gostariam que acontecesse.  
Dependendo de se vcs gostarem ou não essa fic pode virar uma long fic. Ou pode terminar rapidinho. Depende de vcs. xD

Plz, façam uma autora feliz e me deixem uma review.

Ps: Recado pra quem tava lendo "Supostamente Real", sei que vocês querem me ver mortinha, mas eu tenho milhares de razoes pelo ano de atraso, ou mais de ano né... mas, enfim, valew a pena, passei no vestiba, me classifiquei num concurso e etc xD  
Agora já posso terminar aquela fic. Logo vo postar o terceiro e o quarto cap (esse já ta pronto, só o terceiro que eu perdi, ai to refazendo...).

Bjus e deixem Reviews!


	2. Memorável

Nossas Falhas.

. Eles falharam. Ela queria esquecer. Ela tinha que esquecer. Ele apenas queria terminar o relatório. Mas ela não pensava duas vezes. E o relatório, iria ficar para amanhã. Só sake iria ajudar. Pelo menos, por enquanto. NejiTenten.

LEGENDA.

Fala – "Autora mongol"

Narração – Personagens deterioram imagem da autora em auto e bom son.

Pensamento – _Não em auto e bom som agora. Autora mongol._

**Cap. 2. Memorável._____________________________________________________________**

Cap. Passado.

_A noite ia ser longa. Ambos já parcialmente tomados pelo álcool. A taberna cheia. A noite apenas iniciada. Iria ser longo. Muito longo._

**________________________________________________________________________**

Continuação.

"Aquela morena é de fato a melhor". Seta disse sem nenhum constrangimento. "Olha aquelas curvas, que vocês me matem se ela não for a mais gostosa que já passou por aqui."

"Bom, tem a Hokage..." Brincou Akio.

"Deixe-me reconsiderar, há tempo que nenhuma gostosa nova e bem menos bruta aparece por aqui" Sorriu Seta. Era costume do grupo de amigos virem para a taverna se embebedar noites sim, noites não. Em Konoha não havia muitas formas de diversão. E essa era basicamente a única deles.

"Bom, mas de que adianta discutir a indiscutível beleza da mulher no balcão sendo que nenhum de vocês vai ter coragem de chegar?" Sim, Masako estava determinantemente de saco cheio daquilo. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Toda noite que se reuniam bebiam até não poder mais e observavam as mulheres que passavam; no fim da noite a coragem e o dinheiro só lhes permitiam buscar refúgios em chulas meretrizes.

"Ah claro, então vai lá Masako, paga uma bebida pra moça e leve um soco do desgraçado ao lado" Kyo ria tão alto como sempre. Era incrível como uma pequena dose de álcool deixava o dono dos orbes azuis tão ... alegre, por assim dizer. Era o único fraco com bebidas do grupo.

O grupo era formado pelos quatro homens, de mais ou menos 23 anos. Crianças crescidas, como diriam muitos. Seta, o mais velho, era o que possuía o que mais agradava o sexo feminino, ombros largos, maxilar extremamente definido, peitoral digno de ninjas – ainda que não fosse um – e uma expressão extremamente máscula. Já Akio, era o crianção do grupo. Alem da pouca idade era inconfundivelmente ruivo e magricela. Os olhos castanhos-esverdeados eram os únicos adereços que lhe trazia alguma vantagem, ou melhor, alguma mulher.

Masako, como Seta, chamava atenção do sexo oposto, moreno, alto, feições delicadas, mãos fortes e inteligência invejável, o de futuro mais brilhante entre os quatro. Sobra então Kyo, o literalmente sobra. Sobrava em tudo. Esse fardo, talvez, lhe trouxe um extremo senso de humor. Piadista do grupo, era o que sempre os colocava em confusão. E, bom, essa não seria a primeira vez.

"Claro, mas antes enfio sua cara naquela porta." Disse Masako, com o mesmo animo de minutos atrás.

"Nem conhecem a mulher e ela já causa tantas brigas... hehe, essa deve ser das boas mesmo!" Seta tomou mais um gole.

"Não tenho culpa se o mau humor do nosso amigo o impede de a conquistar..." Instigou Kyo.

Masako o agarrou pela gola de sua blusa. "Ah, agora você vai ver o que é um mau humor"

"HEhe, calma rapazes, calma... como um par de belas pernas mechem com vocês ein.." Disse Akio enquanto os separavam, se deliciando em risadas com a cena a sua frente.

"Bom, se você quer provar que não há nada a ver com mau humor eu tenho uma proposta Masako-kun" Ria Kyo zombeteiro.

"Se a proposta incluir meu punho no meio desse seu rosto imbecil eu concordo..." Esse não era o melhor dia para Masako. Com certeza não.

"Sei que meu belo rostinho amassado te causaria um prazer imenso... mas creio q esse gozo – ria mais ainda – eu não vou te propiciar... porém, a morena ali pode..." Apontou para Tenten, que ria alto enquanto pegava outro copo com bebida.

"Kyo, deixa de babaquice, não vê que Masako só precisa de umas bebidas e o humor dele melhora... umas bebidas e você calado, claro." Akio sempre tentava acalmar situações como essa. Mas nunca conseguia. Nunca.

"Não, chega de bebida, o que nosso querido precisa é da bela mulher ali... Mas, ah, droga, esqueci que ele não consegue garotas daquele naipe." A sensação sentida com brincadeiras infantis era hilária. Kyo não conseguia resistir, e o enrubescer da face do homem sentado a sua frente só o atiçava a continuar... "Bom, se o que você precisa é um estímulo caro Masako, eu dou o estímulo... façamos uma aposta!"

"Aposta Kyo? Por Kami sama, queria saber se te derrubaram da cama quando bebê." Brincou Seta.

"Se derrubaram, lhe garanto que fizeram um ótimo trabalho – virou-se para Masako – Então? Aceita uma mera apostinha?"

"Mas que merda eu vou ganhar e o que eu tenho que fazer seu idiota?"

"Bom, em primeiro lugar, você ganha a dona dos olhos de chocolate e corpo tão chamativo quanto, o que, ao ver de um idiota como eu, já vale tudo. E depois, bom, lembra daquela espada velha pela qual que você ficou fascinado? Aquela que achamos no porão da minha casa? Ela é sua." A espada era horrível na opinião de Kyo. Mas Masako, como historiador que era, a achou perfeita, digna de contos de fadas cavalarescos. E Kyo sabia que quando Masako queria um objeto de valor histórico ele simplesmente faria tudo para possuí-lo.

"Falta falar o que ele deve fazer Kyo." Akio estava curioso. As invenções de seu amigo nunca os levaram a coisa boa alguma, mas sempre eram divertidas. Muito divertidas, só para constar.

"Fácil. Deve não só cantar a moça, como... bom, tocá-la, ser tocado. Enfim, conquistá-la e mostrar que a conquistou para nós. Seja explicito ou não vamos acreditar." Finalizou com um sorriso triunfante.

"Ele tem toda razão. Nada de beijinho fajutas. Se você quiser mesmo aquela raridade de espada vai ter que deixar claro para nós que você a fez te querer. Sabe como é, né? Estamos bêbados, e não podemos acreditar em coisinhas simples, já que estamos em um nível onde somos rapidamente enganados... É preciso que você deixe bem claro que conseguiu para que amanha nós tenhamos certeza do que aconteceu ainda com a maior ressaca possível." Seta também entrara no jogo. A noite de hoje poderia quebrar um pouco a rotina. Por que não?

Não que Masako fosse tímido, ou não conseguisse mulheres. Mas aquela espécime do sexo feminino em especial parecia demasiadamente como um desafio. Talvez devido ao homem ao seu lado. Mas ele era apenas um detalhe. Era o que achavam todos.

------No Balcão-------

"Vai Neji... só um... por favor..." Ela o fitava com aqueles olhos chocolates de uma forma tão pedinte que o Hyuuga nunca soube como ela foi capaz de fazer, ou fingir.

"Não bebi o suficiente para ficar falando besteiras Tenten." Ele era Neji, Hyuuga Neji, e não ia ceder ao torpor que o álcool tentava lhe jogar.

"Você é um tremendo idiota sabia Neji??" Disse rindo. Sake era a benção dos deuses, ela repetia mentalmente. Não conseguia se lembrar mais de toda a tristeza que a levara àquele lugar. Sabia que tinha doído, mas tudo que conseguia sentir agora era a vontade incontrolável de rir. De rir, de dançar, de se jogar no balcão como as mulheres faziam nos vilarejos mais distantes.

"Se você não conta eu conto então!" Sorriu vitoriosa.

"Não Tenten, você está bêbada, se me contar algo constrangedor, amanha ao se lembrar você nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara."

_E ainda diria que a culpa era minha por ter me aproveitado do alto nível de álcool em seu sangue e tirado informações de você... _

_O que ela teria para me contar? Kissa. _

E então, como sempre, Tenten o surpreendeu.

Um Hyuuga vermelho. Uma Kunoichi confiante e sorridente.

Ela o havia puxado pela gola da blusa. Estavam frente a frente. Distância mínima possível. Ela o encarava sem medo algum. A sinceridade de seus atos transbordava por seus olhos. O sake lhe tirara toda e qualquer capa que usualmente disfarça nossas verdadeiras intenções.

"Eu to olhando pra você agora não estou. E te asseguro que estou sóbria o suficiente para afirmar que amanhã eu olharei na sua cara contando ou não qualquer coisa hoje." Sorriu.

_Afasta logo Tenten. Mulher idiota._

Como ela poderia ser tão incontrolável? Ele não sabia. E ele não gostava de coisas incontroláveis. Ele não gostava que Tenten fosse incontrolável. Ainda bêbado ele queria ser o dono da situação.

_Espero que não seja nada sobre sua primeira vez nem coisas do tipo, sua louca._

"Hum. Se é assim então conta algum segredo de uma vez por todas."

Fingiu frieza.

_Kuso._

Algo inibia aquele seu senso de... bom, aquele botão que ele apertava e colocava o aspecto frieza no mode:on. Algo não estava certo.

O mode frieza on falhou.

Ela riu.

Neji ainda vermelho.

Então o soltou. Endireitou-se em seu banco. Olhou para cima.

"Por que é que essa espelunca tem que ser tão quente?"

Tirou a blusa rasgada da missão. E não. Não era uma outra blusa que estava por baixo da branca. Era apenas um top. Desses pequenos, muito pequenos, cobria apenas os seios da Kunoichi, permitindo que todos vislumbrassem as curvas perfeitas da ninja.

"Tenten, você enlouqueceu de vez?? Veste isso agora!" Disse já pegando a blusa branca do colo da morena...

"Eu sou virgem."

"..."

Ele parou. A blusa de Tenten em suas mãos. O que ela disse?

Ela o olhava com um interesse sublime. Segurava o riso. Não era o que deveria dizer para que ele sentisse algum ciúme. Mas a verdade apenas tinha saído. Como se fosse dona de si própria e não fosse Tenten que a guardava a sete chaves.

"Eu sou virgem"

Teve que dizer novamente. Não sabia se era por satisfação de ver a feição perplexa do Hyuuga a sua frente ou se era porque esperava alguma reação. Algum discurso de como estava certa sobre não ceder aos hormônios. Ou então, apenas que ele a agarrasse ali, na frente de todos, e a pedisse para que fosse só dele.

_AH meu Deus... eu realmente bebi demais..._

Ela nunca pensara nele dessa forma. Não tão descaradamente. Sabia que nutria alguma atração. Mas ele era um homem e ela uma mulher, atração é algo natural. Mas aquilo... aquilo era...

_Álcool... álcool e virgens não combinam... Tsunade deveria ter me avisado._

"EU SOU"

"Já escutei Tenten." Disse, saindo de seu estado de choque.

"Então responde algo oras..."

Não que ele esperasse que ela fosse alguma mestra no assunto. Mas só não achava que ela havia se guardado. Para quê e para quem ele simplesmente não sabia. Mas ela havia. E isso era raro para jovens livres como Tenten.

"O que você quer que eu diga? Só espero que não escolha o tal garçom pra ser o primeiro..."

_Por que diabos ela me contou isso?Maluca, insana._

O shinobi não sabia o que fazer. Nem mesmo o que falar. E em situações que ele não sabia ambos, sua única fuga era apelar para a grosseria. Responder rispidamente era sua única válvula de escape em situações embaraçosas. Era isso o que ele fazia. Sempre. E era isso o que o tornava... que o tornava ele mesmo.

_Idiota. Idiota. _

Ela o xingava mentalmente. Ela ainda havia pensado na possibilidade de ser ele seu primeiro. Riu internamente. As doses da bebida que vieram em seguida a ajudaram a se livrar do constrangimento.

"Hum... até que ele não seria muito ruim para um primeiro... olha só aqueles braços... quer saber... pode até ter sido um bom palpite...Ei, garçom"

Ela se inclinou sobre o balcão. O decote do top mostrava-se maior ainda devido à posição.

_O que você vai..._

O moreno continuava sem reação. Talvez fosse esse o efeito do álcool nele, o tirava qualquer controle de resposta.

"O que vai querer agora grac..." Lembrou-se da ameaça vinda do homem ao lado da bela a sua frente. Tremeu.

"O que você acha de mim?" Disse tentando imitar as caras e bocas que Ino fazia quando queria seduzir alguém.

"Você – olhou para os orbes brancos – é... você... – tentava ser o mais cuidadoso possível – é uma bela mulher" Suspirou aliviado...

"Uma bela mulher, hum? – Olhou para o Hyuuga como se jogasse na cara sua definição. Por quê? Nem ela mesma sabia. – Bela o suficiente para você?"

Ela no fundo se sentia uma idiota. Não era como se ela se imaginasse numa situação dessa algum dia. Não Tenten, a mestra das armas. Mas... era muita bebida na corrente sanguínea, muitos hormônios correndo, e uma vontade irritantemente grande de provocar seu companheiro de missões.

"É..." Ela chegara mais perto do garçom. Ele suava frio. A morena a sua frente era estonteante, principalmente com a ausência da blusa branca. Mas o homem ao seu lado era amedrontador. Não com o olhar perplexo que ele lançava no momento. Mas ele havia sido amedrontador. E fora o suficiente para deixar seu alerta ainda bem grave. "Claro... mas... eu não sou o suficiente para você..."

_Ótima saída._ Festejava o garçom.

"Como assim não..." Chegava mais perto do garçom. Estava praticamente debruçada sobre o balcão. Podia sentir o hálito fedido em seu rosto. Os narizes demasiadamente próximos.

"Ele simplesmente não é." Disse puxando o banco da kunoichi para mais perto de si, fazendo com que Tenten, que estava quase em pé em cima do suporte que ficava entre as pernas do banco se desequilibrasse e sentasse, quase caindo no chão de fato.

"Nejii... você é um grande estraga prazeres sabia?" O garçom já estava longe. Medroso.

"Sei muito bem que prazeres acabo de estragar Tenten. E te prometo, amanha você vai me agradecer."

"Bom Neji, só há algumas possibilidades..."

_Possibilidades? Do que você está falando?_

"Primeira – Bebeu mais um bocado – você me considera como uma irmã e tenta me proteger, principalmente agora que soube da minha santidade – riu enquanto simulava uma aureola sobre sua cabeça – o que é bastante compreensível já que nos conhecemos há tanto tempo..."

"Tenten, pelo amor de Kami sama, do que é que você está falando?"

Ela tinha o dom de deixá-lo confuso. Ela tinha.

"Você é cego Neji? Estou falando dessa sua insistência em me afastar do gato das bebidas ali..."

"Talvez seja só porque o gato das bebidas ali – disse imitando tanto os gestos quanto a voz de Tenten – seja um porco que só quer se aproveitar da sua bebedeira."

Tenten se entregava ao riso.

"O que foi agora?" E ele, incrivelmente, não estava irritado. Sentia vontade de rir com Tenten. Ainda sem saber motivo aparente da crise de risos.

"Desde quando você sabe me imitar Sr. Perfeição?" E ria mais.

"Como?"

"Aquilo foi perfeito!! Sério, você deveria seguir carreira."

"Você é extremamente absurda sabia Tenten." Disse a encarando.

Mas eles estavam perto demais. O Hyuuga não percebeu que quando puxou o banco de Tenten, o colocou praticamente colado no seu. E agora eram poucos centímetros que separavam seus rostos.

"Absurda ou não, há a segunda opção..."

"Hum... segunda opção..."

Ela chegou mais perto.

Perto demais para a segurança dela. Pensava o Hyuuga.

"Você está perdidamente apaixonado por mim, não dorme pensando em mim, não come pensando em mim, e agora que soube que nunca pertenci a ninguém quer que eu continue não pertencendo para que no dia em que você tomar coragem eu possa ser só sua e de mais ninguém." Respirou. O texto saiu como uma única frase tal foi a rapidez com que foi dito.

Silêncio.

Os dois se encaravam. A respiração pesava.

Neji não acreditava no que ouvira. Parte sua dizia que ela o estava apenas provocando. Nada de mais. Que ela falou aquilo sem pensar. E ele como gênio que era deveria lhe dar resposta digna, para que ela nunca mais se atrevesse a dizer-lhe tais coisas e nem de chamá-lo de sem coragem. Mas a outra parte, a outra parte de Neji, aquela que quase nunca vinha à tona, essa parte escondida, tomou conta; e ela, essa parte, queria a morena e que o que ela disse fosse verdade. Essa insistia na teoria de que Tenten não o estava apenas provocando, mas dizendo o que ela queria que fosse verdade. Essa parte dizia que os olhos de Tenten pediam para que agora fosse a hora na qual ele tomaria coragem e a tomaria para ele.

"E então, temos a terceira opção."

Ela não o havia dado tempo de permitir seu lado há pouco descoberto tomar conta. Ela era sempre rápida demais. Nunca lhe dava tempo para raciocinar e reagir. Tenten só reagia. Terceira lei da física. Por completo.

"hum"

Ele havia se calado. Ela temia ter dito algo presunçoso demais. Mas as coisas haviam apenas saído de sua boca como se ela não as dominasse. Droga. Ela havia estragado tudo. Ela sabia. Ou achava que sabia. Ou Sabia que achava. Enfim, ela deveria contornar a situação. Mas a bebedeira não deixava. Ela tivera outro vomito de palavras.

"Uma hipótese bem esclarecedora, devo admitir – riu, forçadamente, mas riu - Você está completamente encalhado e quer que eu também esteja para que você não abandone seu posto de 'sou melhor que todos'!" Sorriu desafiadoramente.

"Eu? Encalhado?"

"Desculpa se eu nunca te vi com nenhuma garota... mas creio que você está sozinho e então joga suas frustrações sobre mim! Então, prefere que eu não saia com ninguém até que você arranje alguém antes, ai continuará sendo o primeiro em tudo, e o melhor! Bem a sua cara, não acha?"

Agora era Neji que ria.

"Ah, droga. Você descobriu o meu mais íntimo segredo Tenten – dizia com um tom de deboche completamente irritante e provocante – E agora? O que farei??"

Ambos se olharam. Riam. Juntos. Era incrível como o álcool conseguia mudar o temperamento de ambos tão rapidamente. Passavam de bravos e irritados um com outro para dois adolescentes rindo das próprias besteiras.

"Bom, senhor encalhado, eu sinceramente não sei... há várias opções, desde me trancar no canto mais sombrio de sua casa, onde ninguém me ache e seu segredo esteja a salvo..." Bebia mais, ria e tentava forjar uma cara de medrosa.

_E fazer de você minha escrava sex... NEJII_

Nem mesmo seus próprios pensamentos o obedeciam. Situações inusitadas como essa não era algo com que o shinobi estava acostumado.

"... sabe, todas essas coisas que vemos nos filmes... nem precisa ser criativo para fazer alguém guardar um segredo hoje em dia hehe..."

Ela era linda rindo.

_Foco Neji. Foco._

Mas o fato era: foco em quê?

"hum... talvez eu possa ser mais criativo que esses filmes... sabe, o que você descobriu é um segredo imenso ..."

"bem... já que a terceira opção é a verdadeira então exclui todas as outras né..." Bebeu de uma só vez a dose a sua frente.

_Baka. Ele é só seu companheiro de time, teme._

Precipitada. Ela era sempre precipitada.

_O que? Tenten..._

"Tive uma idéia! Podemos fazer uma aposta..."

"Aposta?" Ele também bebeu uma dose de uma só vez. As coisas novamente haviam tomado o rumo errado.

"Sim. E eu só guardo esse seu terrível segredo se você aceitar... caso contrário konoha inteira vai saber sobre seu fracasso na vida sentimental!"

"Se está valendo a segurança do meu segredo eu topo." Ele tinha que entrar no jogo. Por quê? Ele não fazia a mínima idéia. Mas devia. Ou pelo menos já estava entrando.

"hum..." Colocou uma mão sobre o queixo. Olhou a sua volta. E como se acabasse de ter um estalo virou-se para Neji. "Já sei! Vamos apostar que consegue desencalhar primeiro. Ou melhor, primeiro não. Nessa noite. Quem conseguir ganha o poder sobre o seu segredo e... terá um mês livre de fazer relatórios!"

_Já que é só em relatórios que você pensa seu babaca..._

"Parece justo." Bebeu mais. Aquela noite desde o inicio mostrava que não ia ser boa.

"Então que comece o jogo" Forçou outro sorriso.

Apertaram as mãos. Tenten se mexeu. A blusa branca, que Neji havia devolvido ao seu colo caíra.

Alguém a pegou.

"Acho que isso pertence à senhorita" Disse Masako.

Continua.

**Notas da autora.**

Bom gente, peço perdão pelo capítulo. Sei lá, eu fui escrevendo e saiu isso. Eu realmente queria colocar algo bem divertido e seguir umas dicas muito boas que li nas reviews, mas as coisas foram saindo assim e eu não consegui mudar.

Muita gente queria ver um Neji alegre e etc, mas eu não consigo nem imaginar o Hyuuga assim _, mesmo bêbado =/ .

Bom gente, mandem reviews, mesmo que seja para me esculhambar, dizer que detestaram. E eu adoraria saber de dicas, conselhos e coisas que vcs querem que melhores ou que continue.

Bj para todos. E Thx pelas reviews do cap passado.


End file.
